Angels Amongst Us
by Pagrashtak
Summary: Humanity took fifteen years to prepare for the Angels. But they have had eons to prepare for us. Please R
1. It Begins

"It's hitting Critical mass," shouted the technician, his eyes glued in horror on his monitor, "It's energy just keeps building it's going…" His sentence was cut off as the sudden explosion melted his flesh and bones into a sort of fleshy slag. The tremendous amounts of energy expended by the explosion started to melt the Polar Ice cap from the south pole outward, leaving those in the vicinity to either drown or burn. Those who had survived the initial explosion looked in stunned awe as the figure's wings spread up beyond the atmosphere. A single escape pod left the site, carrying a small girl who clutched a cross shaped pendant to her chest, she looked out from the pod, as the thing let out a mighty bellow before it's wings fell back into the Earth. 

Chapter One

Endless darkness, that was all it had known for eons as it slept, waiting for the call to action. Finally, a faint cry reached it, and it knew. The first had been awakened. It's time was now.

Breaking free of it's cramped sleeping quarters, it saw light in the distance. Light that it then headed towards, desperate to fulfill it's purpose. Once in that light, it began to explore the world that Humanity had ruled over for too long, the world that should have belonged to another.

Stumbling across the hot sands of the Nevada desert, it's mind reached out, trying to latch onto the signs of Civilization, the signs that would provide it the form of it's disguise, it's bipedal form to grotesque to be called Human. As it worked through the desert, snakes, spiders, and other vermin scurried out of its path, fearful of it's aura.

In the distance, a town began to grow closer, and it began to choose its form. It's arms settled into the single joint that humanity had evolved, remaining thick with muscles, it's hands becoming gnarled to indicate it's strength. Long, well-toned legs soon became apparent, well designed for running or walking great lengths. Its head was perfectly symmetrical, the chin holding a distinctive cleft as deep red eyes surveyed the desert still surrounding it, a thin layer of stubble and slightly lengthy hair grew in. Its chest was as well toned as the rest of him, a chiseled six-pack finishing the form off. Making sure it would be able to pass off as human, it developed well-proportioned genitalia, allowing it to be a man. Now fully disguised, it began to prepare to interact with the beasts called humanity.

Entering the town, He did his best to remain out of sight as He found a set of clothing hanging on a clothes line, and once satisfied with the fit, He walked barefoot towards the larger city a few miles off. There, He found the City of Sin, Las Vegas, the perfect place to set Himself up. The journey was an easy one for Him, His body capable of months of travel before a necessary re-fueling. He reached the town and was quick to relieve a few of it's patrons of their wallets. Sporting nothing more then a few hundred dollars of spending cash, He made His way to a craps table.


	2. The Meeting

Three years have passed since he had first assumed human form. Now it was time for him to infiltrate the organization of NERV. He had known that such a thing would occur, it had been written in the scrolls long ago. But now, after so long, he was on a plane to Japan with his aide. "Show me the dossiers."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Reed." The Aide pulled a folder from his briefcase, "Here they are."  
  
He took the folder from his Aide, "Thank you, that will be all for now." He began to shuffle through the folders, examining the information of each member of NERV, as well as it's supposed 'Parent' organization of SEELE. Gendo Ikari, Married to founder Yui Ikari, most interesting man, he had the knowledge and drive that was needed, but how to manipulate him. "Johnson, set me up a meeting with this Gendo Ikari figure. He may be the person I need."  
  
"Of course, sir." He set about sending emails and placing calls to arrange the meeting. If nothing else, he made an excellent secretary, efficient, subtle, and punctual, what more could be asked for?  
  
But this Gendo character, if he could be convinced to go against SEELE's wishes, then perhaps control over Third Impact could belong to the Angels. He knew that he would have to be subtle, and appeal to the humans own desires and needs.  
  
It took three weeks for a meeting to be scheduled, it seemed Gendo was a busy man. But finally, the being known as Christopher Reed was sitting in Gendo's Office. "It's good of you to agree to meet with me, Ikari-san."  
  
"How could I deny you," Gendo said, his glasses reflecting the light, making his face seem grim, "SEELE seems to think you'd be an invaluable asset to my organization."  
  
Christopher grinned and leaned forward, "Indeed I can, Ikari-san, indeed I can..." 


End file.
